Talk:Trial by Fire
Removed the "unconfirmed" notice. Koss will subtract from your score, Melonni won't. Shido 17:12, 29 October 2006 (CST) :Choosing Melonni causes your score to drop slightly, but I don't know how much this is in relation to other choices. -Geayzus 17:39, 6 December 2006 (CST) Different outcome? Has anybody experienced any differences, according to different standings 'Kourna vs. Sunspears' at the end of this quest? Balwin 09:50, 26 November 2006 (CST) :I technnically won the Triburnal, however, I still had to go off to fight Varesh. --Curse You 19:55, 10 December 2006 (CST) ::You know what's more fun then winning? LOSING!!!! I had absolutely no votes at the end :) I didn't fail quest though. I was hoping something interesting might happen. Order I chose was Melonni, Koss, Tahlkora; and answers were the ruins were a sunspear place or something, sunspears killed corsairs, we are kindred, if anyone wants to try, though I am pretty sure there are other ways to lose all your votes.--Cursed Condemner 23:39, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Help! I am having problems completing the challenge Trial by Fire in the First City! I can do Trial by Stone very well, but the Fire gets me every time! I try to follow the instructions about not killing the ghosts, when I get both tablets they keep stealing one or the other or both. I have to try to relocate them and after I kill the undead, it seemslike a trap! It's so frustiong not to lose Komir or become a toasted marshmellow! Can someone help! It seems I can't complete some side quests without finishing this first. Thank you so much for your time and patience. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Kiera Sons ( ) 25 December 2006 (CST). :Just drop the tablets in front of the pedestal, then they won't be stolen. Vadigor 07:55, 26 December 2006 (CST) Typo Typo in Morghan's speech. He says, "If General Kayhet hadn't been acting on her on accord..." should be own accord.--Cursed Condemner 00:46, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Caps Kormir comes in and types in all caps "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SUNSPEARS" or something. Thought it was pretty funny. Reference to... The name of this quest is an easy reference to Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire. :doubt it, it's an old expression. Originates from witch trials? *shrug* either way, wouldn't be from that -Ezekiel 05:22, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Reject dialogue Does anyone else agree that it should have been: "Objection!"? -- 21:08, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :No. It should have been "OBJECTION!". Cress Arvein(Talk) 21:14, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::Objection! That was...objectionable! -- 21:17, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Objection! ...I was hoping to think of something while I was objecting. I didn't. Cress Arvein(Talk) 21:53, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Real smooth, Cress... -- 21:58, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::::I was hoping to think of something while slamming my desk. -- 22:02, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Hilarious redundancy "The score you achieve is inconsequential. It will not affect your character's progress through the campaign. Regardless of your answers and your score, the quest ends in the same manner. There is no way to fail this quest." bwahahaha. - The larry 09:37, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeah I thought it was pretty funny when I read it as well. It's a good concept that could be advanced a whole lot more if ANet focused on it. Woulda made the quests more interesting, something other than 'go here then here then get reward' 09:42, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::I saw Morgahn jawning. I was like, WTF? this dude has no respect at all for me. I'll show his sorry ass. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 21:42, 27 February 2009 (UTC)